


Fall For Me

by chocola_lover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocola_lover/pseuds/chocola_lover
Summary: Start of a little series! Ships and characters may be added. This is basically just written to fulfill my geekchicshipping  and  pearlshipping  fantasies





	Fall For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Start of a little series! Ships and characters may be added. This is basically just written to fulfill my geekchicshipping and pearlshipping fantasies

He didn't mean to fall in love with a girl so out of his reach.

Who wants to fall for someone already in love with your best friend?

Someone who was long gone performing across multiple reasons.

   Serena was beautiful, talented, smart, graceful really everything he could have dreamed of. 

Yet who was Clemont? A clumsy, unathletic, boy who though was certainly smart and talented really was far from her level. 

After all. It had been years since she left for Hoenn- after their journey across Kalos alongside Ash- the male Serena adored, and his younger sister Bonnie.

Ever since both Serena and Ash left Clemont had returned to his regular life, battling at the gym and inventing.

He shouldn't still have her in his mind, after all she left years ago. Hell- she even kissed Ash as a way to say goodbye without even noticing him (granted Ash didn't seem to even care..) but whenever she popped up on the bright TV, another victory under her belt. His heart ached as a long love once again sprung up.

\-----------------------------------------------

   It was a warm spring day when Clemont got the news.

 The world renowned performer was returning to Kalos after long last; and she desired to meet up with Clemont and Bonnie, the two of her closest friends back in her home land.

 Clemont really couldn't believe it when he got the news. He was working on his newest invention when a letter popped up on the screen in front of him.

Upon opening it he was greeted by Serena's face in a pre-recorded message.

   "Hey Clemont, Bonnie! I heard you two were still working at the Lumiose City Gym! I will be popping by. I cannot wait to see you." A slight bit of background noise interrupted her as she turned around briefly replying with a statement of 'I shall be there soon.' Before turning back. "See you soon!" Before finishing with her now classic smile and wave. Before the screen went black once again. 

Clemont almost had a heart-attack. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated


End file.
